FIG. 1 illustrates a relay node (RN) 120 and User Equipments (UEs) 131 and 132 that are present in an area of a single base station or eNode B (eNB) 110 in a wireless communication system 100. The RN 120 may deliver data received from the eNodeB 110 to the UE 132 in the area of the RN 120 and deliver data received from the UE 132 in the area of the RN 120 to the eNodeB 110. In addition, the RN 120 may support extension of a high data rate area, an increase in the communication quality of a cell edge, and provision of communication to an area outside a service area of the eNodeB or the inside of a building. FIG. 1 illustrates that a UE such as the UE 131 which receives a service directly from the eNodeB (hereinafter referred to as a Macro-UE or M-UE) or a UE such as the UE 132 which receives a service from the RN 120 (hereinafter referred to as a Relay-UE or R-UE).
A radio link between an eNodeB and an RN is referred to as a backhaul link. A link from an eNodeB to an RN is referred to as a backhaul downlink and a link from an RN to an eNodeB is referred to as a backhaul uplink. A radio link between an RN and a UE is referred to as an access link. A link from an RN to a UE is referred to as an access downlink and a link from a UE to an RN is referred to as an access uplink.